Harry Potter and a Vampire's Fight
by floyddickey
Summary: Harry gets turned by a vampire one night when he is eight. Follow him through his life as he learns how to control his powers. not sure on rating yet. I have found my parring now it will be a Harry/ginny/Tonks story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Harry Potter and a Vampire's Fight**_

Harry had just gotten away from Dudley and his gang. He was siting in a tree; the breeze was blowing gently. After Harry was sure Dudley and his gang was gone he climbed down the tree and started to head home when it all happened. A tall, dark figure swooped down and attacked him. All Harry felt was a sharp pain in the side of his neck then everything went dark. Harry awoke the next night with a single letter on his small table in his room.

_Dear Person,_

_I am so sorry about what happened to you. My name is Zander. I am a vampire. Late last night I turned you into one because I forgot to feed and lost myself and attacked you. I'm going to again say how sorry I am. I will help you anyway I can._

_Your Sire,_

_Z_

Harry sat there completely stunned. How could he be a vampire they weren't real were they? So Harry decided to write this mysterious vampire.

_Dear Mr. Zander,_

_What exactly is a vampire? I have heard stories about them but I want the real truth. Am I allowed to go out in the sun? Am I allowed to eat real food anymore? Also do I now have to drink human blood? _

_Your Vampire_

_Harry J. Potter_

During the next day Harry waited for Zander to show up because he had left a small note saying he would be by.

"Hello Mr. Potter, my name is Z short for Zander," said Zander, the old but young looking vampire, in a baritone voice.

"Hi" said Harry shakily.

"Harry, you had some very good questions so I decided to answer them in person" "A vampire is a immortal, undead person that must have blood to survive." "But, we are unique Harry because we can go out into the sunlight while others can't, also vampires don't really need human blood; it can be any type of blood."

Harry sat on his bed listening with rapt attention, while Zander explained the things about a vampire.

"Also you can eat regular food if you wish" said Zander as he clasped his hands together.

"If you have no more questions I shall take my leave" said Zander in a Dumbledore like fashion.

After he said that he got up and left with a simple swish of his long coat.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Harry Potter and a Vampire's Fight chapter two**_

After Zander had left Harry still had a few questions but he hadn't thought of them to ask Z at the time. He wondered if he still needed to breathe. He also wondered what would happen to him if Vernon Dursley decided to try and beat him again. Well for now Harry didn't want to know what would happen if uncle Vernon tried to beat him so he tried to test the breathing dilemma. Harry sat on his cot and closed his eyes, listening for his breath if he had one. He did have one but as he sat there he noticed he shifted into his mind as he listened to his breathing. When he entered his mind he realized that his breathing had stopped. He now knew he didn't need to breathe which was cool because when he Dursleys took Dudley to the pool they had to take Harry. Which everytime Dudley got close to Harry he always tried drowning Harry for fun. Harry was abruptly snapped out of his mind by being dragged downstairs by uncle Vernon.

"Boy, I have been calling you for over a hour and I have gotten tired of dealing with you" said Vernon with an evil glint in his eyes.

Vernon took off his belt and raised his beefy arm to strike Harry when a bright flash of light momentarily blinded Vernon. After the light faded, Zander was standing there holding Vernon's wrist.

"Vernon Dursley, you shall never harm Harry again because I'm taking him with me," said Zander with a cold expressionless face.

With that Zander grabbed Harry's shirt and disappeared in a bright flash of light.

Scene Break

Harry landed in a large room with a soft thump. Seconds later Z walked through the double doors to the right of Harry.

"Welcome to my home Harry," said Zander happily.

"Z, why did you bring me to your house," inquired Harry.

"Simple Harry, I brought you here to keep you safe from those pathetic muggles and to help you train," said Zander with his eyes twinkling.

"Train me for what sir," asked Harry in confusion.

"Train you to control your vampire powers Harry but you also have much more power than just a normal vampire, you are also a wizard Harry" said Zander watching the shock and confusion show in Harry's eyes.

"Now Harry, let me show you to your room," said Z.

Zander swept from the room as Harry followed him up three flights of stairs. When they arrived at Harry's new room, Harry was shocked at its vast size. It was easily three times the size of his room at the Dursley's house. Zander waved his hand and conjured a chair and sat in it while Harry sat on the bed. This was going to be a long night thought Zander, he had to inform Harry of the truth.

"Harry, a wizard is a person that can do magic, do you understand so far," asked Zander.

Harry nodded his head in understanding.

"Good Harry, now Harry what you is quite different than a normal wizard," began Zander before Harry interrupted him.

"Sir, am I different just because I'm now a vampire," asked Harry in wonder.

"No Harry you are not, you are even more different than that because Harry when I turned you I turned you into what I am," said Z wondering how Harry was going to take the next little bit of information he was about to divulge to Harry.

"Sir what exactly are you?" asked Harry.

"Well Harry, I am many things, I am a werewolf, vampire, demon, and angel," said Z watching the expression of pure shock on Harry's face.

"Now Harry I will leave you to get some sleep," said Z as he left the room.

Scene Break

Shortly after Zander came to get Harry, all kinds of magical devices in Headmaster Dumbledore's office went off signaling that Harry had disappeared. When the headmaster noticed that Harry was missing, he rounded up all of the old Order of Phoenix members into his office to tell them the grave news that Harry Potter had went missing.

Authors Note:

Here is the second chapter everyone I hope you all like it. We learn a little more about Harry and Zander at the same time. I'm not too sure on the pairings yet but if anyone wants to suggest a pairing, just leave it in a review. No slash plz. Until next time Floyd.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and a Vampire's Fight Chapter 3

_**Harry Potter and a Vampire's Fight Chapter 3**_

Soon after Dumbledore called the Order of Phoenix meeting they broke up to search for Harry.

They checked the Weasley's home and he wasn't there.

They checked Grimuald Place and no such luck finding him there either.

The headmaster checked all over the school just to be sure Harry wasn't there.

Try as they might and find Harry they never would until he was ready to come out of hiding.

Harry was in the last place they would ever look, he was in the states in a small little hick town.

Z was perched on the castle's north tower watching the order run around like chickens with their heads cut off.

He laughed a hearty laugh then jumped off the north tower into the black sky.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When Zander arrived back at the mansion it was almost eight in the morning.

He landed in Harry's room through the window and softly awoke Harry.

Harry mumbled five more minutes and rolled back over.

Z simply laughed and walked out to give Harry his needed rest.

He knew Harry would need the rest because today was going to be a tough day for Harry because training on the first day nearly killed him when he had to go through it.

Hopefully it wouldn't be so bad for Harry because he had someone there to guide him in the right direction unlike Z had so many years ago.

Z sat at the table letting his memories take control of him.

_Flashback._

_There sat a small boy of thirteen watching people come in and out of the adoption agency._

_Kids coming and going like crazy, but no one seemed to want this bright little boy._

_He waited all day long but no one ever came for him.__ It saddened him greatly no one wanted him.__ The owner of the orphanage called the boy a freak and hit him and told him to get to his room before he got the beating of his life. The little child ran to his little cot in his small room and cried himself to sleep._

_In the middle of the night the boy woke up in a cold sweat and his body hurt so bad like he had been beaten within an inch of his life. Also the boy had a great hunger for something but he couldn't figure out what it was. The owner was doing his rounds and checked in on the little boy and saw that he was awake._

_The old man soon ran over to him to strike him but something odd happened the boy had bit him. The old man stayed frozen in place like that for several minutes till his life force was completely drained away._

_By this time the boy realized he had bit him and tasted the blood in his mouth. He new it wasn't normal for someone to do this, so he grabbed all of his belongings and ran before the cops caught him. _

Z was shaken out of his memories by the sound of the door opening.

He reacted and had his wand out pointed straight at the intruder only to realize it was Harry. He slowly lowered his wand and apologized for pulling on his wand on Harry like that.

Z stood quickly and started to make breakfast for himself and then went to his fridge and grabbed a pouch of blood for Harry. Harry looked at him confused as to why he got blood and Z got real food.

Seeing Harry's quickly surmounting confusion Z said that Harry needed blood before eating food for the first couple of weeks to one keep him from throwing up the food when he tries to eat it and two to keep his blood lust down because he is a newly turned vampire and will need lots of blood to keep him healthy just like a newborn baby needs its mother's milk.

So Harry poured himself a glass of the thick and rich blood. When it went down his throat it tasted so sweet it made him delirious for a few moments. After Zander had handed him his breakfast of real food Harry poured another glass of blood and drank it just like a normal person would drink coffee or orange juice.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After they had finished with breakfast Z took Harry to his potions lab to show him where he kept the most valuable potion that a vampire would ever need. It was called the blood serum. It was the one potion that if a vampire couldn't get real blood would sustain him long enough for him to get some fresh blood.

Z then gave Harry a box of the serum and told him to keep it on his person at all times incase of an emergency.

After that they quickly left the potion lab and headed out to the porch to begin working on Harry's training.

First Z and Harry started off with some simply stretching to get him warmed up.

Then they started doing Tia Chi and not soon after started meditating.

They did this till about lunchtime then they headed in and ate lunch.

Then Z took Harry into the recreation room and grabbed some jump ropes and showed him how to use it then had him do sets of fifty at five-minute intervals.

They stopped after about an hour and went onto doing push-ups, sit-ups, crunches, leg lunges, pull-ups, and small free weights for now.

Z then took Harry to his huge swimming pool and had him do ten laps and ten-minute intervals.

By the time it was time for supper Harry's muscles hurt so bad he could barley move.

Z told him to take a nice long hot bath and that it would help relieve some of the soreness.

After Harry had finished his bath and ate supper he and Z went into the living room to read.

Z pulled out his favorite fiction book off the self and gave Harry a book an eight year old would love to read.

About five minutes later Harry walked up to Z and asked for a book that wasn't so childish.

So Z set his book down and started searching. It seemed that every book he tried to give Harry was either to childish or to simple for him.

Z wanting to get back to his book gave him the first year Hogwarts potion book. He waited for Harry to say it was too complicated to understand.

Boy was he wrong. Harry read the first two paragraphs and said thank you it was just what he wanted. When he said this Z promptly fainted. After he woke up he simply shook his head and then went back to his book.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Well that is the third chapter folks hope you enjoy it. Leave a review and I'll give you cookies. Floyd


	4. Chapter 4

_**Harry Potter and the Vampire's Fight Chapter 4**_

Dumbledore had received a letter just before Harry was taken by Zander but it simply said that Harry was going to be taken to a safe place. Dumbledore had no idea where the safe place was so he figured that he should check all the places that it might be possible for someone to send harry to to protect him. After the fruitless search was over Dumbledore returned to his office to find a single letter on his desk. He walked over and sat down and opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_I would like to apologize for scaring you but I think you needed it severely. How you could leave Harry with those disgusting muggles is almost unforgivable but alas it isn't my place to decide if I should forgive you, it is Harry's choice. He is safe as can be expected after being a newborn vampire but he will have control over himself before I ever let him into Hogwarts. So please do not fret over that. I know of the prophecy that concerns young Harry. He will be ready to fight Voldemort but on his own terms. Harry will return on September 1st on his eleventh birthday but until then you shall never see him. Let me give you this warning Dumbledore, Harry will not ever go evil but he will be as dark as his teacher. He shall be a gray player in this war he will not see things as black and white he will be able to do many types of magic. Even some dark magic because need I remind you that magic is not good or evil it is only the caster that decides which one the spell will be used for. _

When Dumbledore finished the letter he noticed that it was not signed but he still was scared at who could be training Harry. He had his suspicions at who it was but if it was him then it meant that people could come back from the dead. Dumbledore sat there reading the letter over and over again thinking about who it was that had Harry then it clicked with the last line and Dumbledore paled as he figured it out. The only person it could be was Joseph Lee Potter, Harry's older brother that had given his life to protect Harry, Lily and James when Voldemort had come after them the first time before they went under the fidulus charm. If it was Joseph then god help them all because Harry was not going to be scared to kill when necessary.

Harry awoke to a searing pain in his chest the next morning. He briefly wondered if Zander was trying to kill him somehow but then he soon felt a sweet liquid running down his throat. Zander stood over him running a hand through his hair while he continued to pour the blood down his throat.

"Sorry about the pain Harry I forgot that you aren't ready to not go without blood like I can do," whispered Z softly.

After that Zander soon pulled Harry to his feet and told him to get dressed and downstairs in five minuets. After harry arrived they ate breakfast and then Zander led Harry to the room that he would be training in. Once they stepped inside They began their training. The room allowed them to do years of training in as little a a week since it slowed time down incredibly. When Harry finally finished his training gone was the little malnourished eight year old now he was there ten years old about to eleven with a well in shape body but nothing that would make him look disgusting or like a freak. Harry no longer needed glasses but wore the frames with clear glass to keep his enemies guessing and for them to underestimate him. It had been a brilliant plan Zander had said once Harry had come up with it. Harry now knew Zander's true identity as his long dead older brother. Harry nearly shit himself when he learned who Z really was but he understood how he was able to be on earth as Z or, Joseph which ever Harry wished to call him, was the Angel of life and death.

It was time for Harry to start his first year of Hogwarts. While Harry knew how to apparate Zander thought it best if he apparated Harry to the station as while in America it was legal to apparate at any age you could only do it when you were seventeen in Brittan. They arrived at King's Cross station and as soon as Harry saw the Weasleys he had this huge pull to the youngest and only female of the group. Zander noticed it immediately as a vampire soul bond forming. He knew when Harry returned to for Christmas that he would have to explain to Harry what the strong pull meant.

Well there is Chapter four sorry I know it is kinda short but I figured that yall would like for me to update a chapter. Sorry for the long wait I just recently got my spark back for righting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Vampire Chapter 5**

As Harry felt the pull towards the redheaded girl, Zander steered him over to the mother and introduced Harry and himself.  
The redhead woman introduced herself as Molly Weasley, she then preceded to introduce her children. First was Percy, then followed by Fred, George, Ron, and then Ginny.

While Zander and Molly were talking Harry walked over to Ginny and began talking to her. Zander was a little apprehensive for Harry to be this close to humans for long periods of time but Harry proved him wrong when he seemed to have no intention of attacking the youngest female redhead. After about five minutes of chatting with the Weasleys they all went through the barrier to board the Hogwarts Express.

Zander pulled Harry aside and reminded him to take the serum at least once a day until he could get blood. He also told Harry he would be watching in the shadows to save him if Harry came across anything he couldn't handle himself. With that all said Zander helped him onto the train and then shimmered out, leaving Harry.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once on the train Harry soon found an empty compartment and put his stuff away. Not long after that the redheaded boy ,named Ron, asked Harry if it was ok to sit with him because everywhere else was full. Harry said sure and then they proceeded to talk about their lives before starting Hogwarts. Harry of course left out that what he was and kind of down played the Dursleys. Ron explain how he had five older brothers and an annoying little sister.

Harry felt his anger flare for just a second when Ron called Ginny annoying. He soon pushed down those feelings and forgot about it when Ron started to describe quiditch to him. About an hour later a shy boy named Neville and a bushy haired girl named Hermione came in asking if they had seen a toad. They had both replied no and Neville looked crushed, then Harry said he could find the toad for them.

Harry then took out his wand and said, "Accio Neville's toad."

The toad soon came flying down the corridor of the train and landed into Harry's hand. He then handed the toad to Neville. All of them had shocked looks on their faces as Harry put his wand away. He said what and then preceded to invite them to join them in the compartment. They accepted gratefully and left to bring their things into the compartment. After about a hour after Hermione and Neville had returned a blonde boy opened the compartment and said he was looking for Harry Potter.

Harry replied, "That's me and just who the hell are you?"

The blonde boy looked highly offended and then replied, "Well Potter, I am Draco Malfoy and you should treat me with respect."

Ron snorted at Draco's name and Malfoy whipped his head at him and said, "No need to ask for your name, with hand me down clothes and books, red hair, you must be a Weasley."

He then turned to Harry and said, "If I were you Potter, I'd find better friends than wizarding trash like the Weasleys."

Harry remembered that Ginny was a Weasley and his angered flared and he jumped up and grabbed Draco by the throat, letting his fangs extend, said "I had not ever hear you ever speak about the Weasleys like that again or you will surely meet a very quick demise."

He dropped Draco and Malfoy ran out of the compartment yelling something about his father before Harry slammed the door shut making everyone jump. After that everything passed in relative silence except for the small explosions from playing exploding snap.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Several hours later the gang were all sitting in the compartment when the conductor came on telling them they would be arriving at Hogsmead stat ion so they should be getting ready. The boys then left the compartment to let Hermione change and then got dressed themselves. They arrived at the station and got off and soon heard a huge man calling, "Firs' years over here."

They soon met Hagrid and he took them along with he rest of the first years over to the boats. They got in the boats and went across the black lake to the castle. Once the castle came into view all four of them were astounded at the sheer beauty of it. They came to the dock and Hagrid ushered them on to it and on to the steps to the front doors where he let Professor McGonagall take them into castle and told them to wait in the foyer until she came to get them.

About fifteen minutes later she came to get them and took them into the great hall where the sorting would begin. She then brought in a stool and a ratty looking old hat. Once she had sat the hat down its brim opened to sort me and started to sing,

Welcome one and all.

You will not find a better hat than me.

For I am the thinking hat.

So put me on so we can see you belong.

May it be Gryffindor where the brave and courageous will find their true calling

Maybe it might be the mighty Ravenclaw where the bright will excel.

Perhaps it is Hufflepuff were the loyal and true shall be found.

Or even the devilish Syltherin where those that will go to any means to get ahead.

So I say again put me on to see where you go.

Because for I am the thinking cap.

As the hat finished it's song McGonagall began to read to read off the names. First up was Hannah Abbot. Harry wasn't really paying attention until McGonagall called out Hermione's name. Hermione put the hat on and after what seemed an eternity the hat yelled out Gryffindor.

Hermione looked shocked but pleased as she hopped off the stool and over to the Gryffindor table. Harry zoned out until Neville's name was called and he watched as Neville made Gryffindor too. The next name Harry heard was Draco Malfoy. Malfoy strutted up to the stool and before the hat could be put on his head it screamed out Slytherin.

"_No surprise there"_ Harry thought.

Harry's name was soon called and as he put the hat on he heard a voice in his head.

"_My My, Mister Potter what an interesting person you are." _

"_Plenty of courage I see, also loyalty as well, and a thirst to prove yourself and your kind." _the hat smirked at that.

"_But where to put you?"_

"_Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin" _Harrythought.

"_Not Slytherin eh, well better be…" _

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat yelled out.

Just as Harry was about to pull the hat off it said to wait.

"_Mr. Potter one more thing, please be sure to take your serum as I would hate to have the school lose such a strong person and also your mate will be here next year so watch out for her." _

With that the hat went silent and Harry made his way over to the Gryffindor table. Ron was sorted into Gryffindor as well. When the sorting was finished Professor Dumbledore made his start of the term speech and then he let the feast begin.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After the opening feat was done Professor Dumbledore made some more announcements about the third-floor corridor being off limits and also that the forbidden forest was also off limits. After he had done that he dismissed them to their dormitories.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ok I know it has been a long time since I have updated up I just recently found time to write as school and work have been bad. I hope you greatly enjoy this chapter. I will try and update more often now but no promises. Until we meet again Floyd.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Vampire's Fight Chapter 6**_

After Dumbledore had dismissed everyone Harry was led to the Gryffindor common room and then shown to the first year boy's dorms. While the other boys were asleep Harry meditated in his bed for two hours building his mental walls as Zander had showed him earlier in the summer before going to sleep. After going to sleep Harry dreamed of Ginny all night long and it freaked him out so he promised himself to write Zander about it when he woke up. Harry awoke bright and early the next morning and began writing his letter to Zander.

_Dear Zander,_

_Last night I had this strange and funny dream about Ginny Weasley. I kept seeing her face and I wanted to kiss her and make her my own. It was really scary. Can you please tell me what is going on? Also the other day at the train I felt a huge pull to her and when I left on the train it felt like I was leaving part of myself behind. Another thing, the sorting hat told me that my other half would be here next year and that I needed to watch out for her. I had no idea what he meant at first but now I think he meant Ginny. Well I have to go for now the other boys are waking up. _

_Later_

_Harry_

Harry rolled up his letter to Zander and took it to the owlery and tided the letter to Hedwig's leg and sent her off. Then he went into the great fall for breakfast. As soon as he stepped inside the great hall he felt his bloodlust kick in. He then remembered that in his rush to get out his letter to Zander he had forgotten to take his blood serum. So Harry forced himself away from the Great Hall and back to the dormitories. Once he was safely locked away in his room he drank the serum and returned to normal. Harry vowed to himself after this near mishap that he would always drink his serum before going anywhere close to humans.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Professor Dumbledore had seen Harry enter the Great Hall. When he saw Harry's bloodlust take over and his eyes turn a deep red color, Albus paled but readied himself to take Harry down if necessary. Dumbledore was very surprised when Harry tore himself away. While Dumbledore was surprised at what Harry had done he was still very pleased.

"At least Zander has given the boy the power to withstand his bloodlust for hundreds people," Dumbledore thought to himself.

It wasn't normal for a vampire that was so young to do but Dumbledore was grateful that Harry could.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After Harry had calmed down he returned to breakfast. Professor McGonagall handed out the time tables for everyone. When Harry got his he noticed that he had Transfiguration first with the Slytherins. Harry finished off his breakfast and headed to the Transfiguration classroom early. He didn't want to be late the first day of class and upset Zander. Once almost everyone had entered the classroom Harry started to wonder where Professor McGonagall was. That's when he noticed a gray and black tabby cat sitting on the desk. He smirked and used his vampire senses to smell Professor McGonagall. It was just as he had thought; the tabby cat was Professor McGonagall. Bout the time Harry had thought this Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnegan came in late.

"Whew at least Professor McGonagall isn't here yet," said Ron relieved.

Just as he finished saying it Professor McGonagall transformed from the tabby cat.

"Bloody hell, that was wicked," Ron said amazed.

"Why thank you Mr. Weasley but do you mind telling me why you were late to my class?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"We got lost Professor," said Seamus looking at his feet.

"Very well since this is your first time being late I'll excuse it this time but don't make a habit out of it," McGonagall said sternly.

"Yes ma'am" they both coursed.

She then proceeded to her desk and transfigured a quill into a map and made a copy of it and handed it to both boys and told them to take their seats before starting the lesson. She taught them how to turn a match into a needle. Harry was the first one to turn his match into a needle. He then noticed that Hermione to was having a bit of trouble. He asked Hermione if she wanted some help. She said yes. He then proceeded to show her how to move her wand correctly and told her that instead of trying to force the magic to do what you want it to do just let it flow and picture the match turning into a needle. Hermione tried it and she got it after her second attempt. She jumped for joy and gave Harry a huge hug.

"Very well done needle Mr. Potter; five points to Gryffindor and another ten for an excellent explanation of how to perform the spell. Also five for helping a fellow student." Professor McGonagall said warmly.

Harry simply beamed at her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Much of Harry's classes were the same. He got everything on the first try. It amazed most of his teachers. Potions was however a totally different story. Professor Snape seemed to hate Harry the instant he entered the door. Snape made fun of Harry's father. Harry had wanted to rip Snape a new one but controlled his anger very well not wanting to give Snape the satisfaction of knowing he had gotten to Harry. Once Harry had almost lost control and let his fangs extend and Snape saw it and he paled. He stopped insulting Harry's father after that and began asking Harry all kinds of potion questions. Harry of course answered every one of them right as Zander had taught him very well. He smirked as Snape seemed to get angrier with every question he got correct. Snape got so frustrated he yelled at all them to get their supplies and get to work on the potion on the board and sat down at his desk.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hedwig arrived at Harry's and Zander's home with Harry's letter. Zander read the letter and smiled, he knew exactly what was going on with Harry. His vampiric soul bond with the youngest Weasley was starting to form. Pretty soon Harry and Ginny would need to be in constant contact with each other or both of them would die. So he began the task of telling Harry what was going on with him and the youngest Weasley.

_Dear Harry,_

_I don't know exactly how to tell you this but when you felt the pull towards Ginny, it was your vampiric side forming a soul bond with her. I know you are going to ask what a soul bond is. Well to be truthful to you it is simply your body finding your perfect match. Once you have completed your bonding with Ginny you two will be able to share each others pain, joy, and sadness. Don't worry that's not all you will also be able to speak to each other in your minds, see through each others eyes, be able to tell when the other one is in danger, and also last but not least be able to summon each other to your side at any point and time no matter what. That of course is just a brief explanation of everything. I will tell you more once you come home for the Christmas holidays. _

_p.s. as the bond grows stronger she and you will need to spend as much time together and in as much physical contact as possible or you both will die. _

_Zander_

Zander rolled up the letter and went to bed and when he awoke the next morning tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and sent her off to Harry.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry sat in the common room working on the charms essay Professor Flitwick had set for them when Ron came up to him and sat down beside him.

"Sorry we haven't talked much since the train," Ron said sheepishly.

"Its alright we've both been very busy today, anything in particular you wanted to talk about Ron," Harry asked.

"No just wanted to apologize for not speaking to you is all," he said.

"Well thanks Ron but I'm beat and I think I'll head to bed since I'm finished with my essay," said Harry.

"Ok I am pretty beat myself too," Ron said.

With that they both headed up the stairs for bed. It wasn't much now but Harry finally found that he was making friends. First with Hermione then Ron he smiled to himself before building his mental wall and falling into a restful sleep with a certain redhead in his dreams.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Yay 1,483 words this chapter! I have finally updated this story. Sorry it took me so long. Next chapter we will have Harry's reaction to the letter from Zander among some other things. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. So until next time Floyd.


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note plz read**

First off I want to say how very sorry I am I haven't updated in a very long time. Its partly not my fault. My computer got a virus on it and it crashed making me lose all my chapters I had wrote. The par that is my fault is I been working a lot and sorta lost my drive to write anymore. I don't know yet if I'm givin up on my storie yet or not. Please review and tell me ur ideas on the subject.

Thanks your loyal writer,

Floyd.


End file.
